Matsukaze, Tsurugi, Shindou, Ibuki and Amemiya's Tanabata
by Children of Light
Summary: All girls look forward to the Tanabata Festival. All, except Tsurugi Tsumiki! Will her friends be able to change that? Or will Tsumiki be alone on this romantic festival? Next-generation story. Request for Shiranai Atsune.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:**

**Inazuma Eleven belongs to Level-5**

**Tsurugi Tsumiki, Tsurugi Yuuiko, Shindou Okatsu, Shindou Ongaku, Shindou/Koutetsu Ami, Matsukaze Ikusaba, Matsukaze Masami, Matsukaze Mukuro and Ibuki Masamune belong to Shiranai Atsune**

**Amemiya Kohaku, Amemiya Chiyoko, Amemiya Azusa and Amemiya/Kagome Sora belong to me.**

**The cover image belongs to ZenAiZunomichi from deviantART.**

**Note: This is a next-generation story.**

* * *

Tanabata, also known as The Star Festival or The Festival of Lovers. One of the most romantic days, only outshined by Valentine's Day and White Day. Most girls would dream of their crush confessing to them during the festival. But one girl wasn't looking forward to it.

"No."

"But why, Tsu-chan?!" Matsukaze Masami whined. The long-haired brunette whined. She had been trying to convince her best friends, Tsurugi Tsumiki and Shindou Okatsu, to accompany her to the Tanabata festival, and had made some progress with Okatsu, but son found that she might as well be talking to a machine programmed to repeatedly say 'No' instead of Tsumiki.

"Because I don't want to!" the navy-haired girl replied. She was getting really annoyed with Masami. And it seemed like that day was her unlucky day. Guess who just decided to show up!

"Shindou Okatsu," Tsumiki said her name without a trace of hospitality.

"Tsurugi Tsumiki." Looks like the feeling was mutual!

Masami, not comfortable with the obvious tension, greeted the green-haired girl with a nervous smile.

"Hi, Shin-chan! I guess Tsu-chan isn't joining us for the festival tomorrow. I was looking forward to spending time with the two of you, but I guess it's just you and me now!"

Okatsu smirked. "What's the matter? Afraid to go for a little festival?"

Tsumiki's glare carried an obvious message. '_Shut the hell up before I punch you.' _Okatsu, though, was unfazed.

"Hah! You probably just don't want to be embarrassed! After all, I doubt anyone except for Matsukaze-san would want to accompany _you_."

Oh, it was _on!_

"Are you sure about that? I'm sure _Ongaku-kun _will accompany me."

"What?!"

"Hey, guys! Calm down, please!" Masami tried but failed to diffuse the situation.

"Let's make a bet. Whoever who gets a date for tomorrow first wins!"

"Fine!"

The two gave each other one last glare before stomping off in opposite directions, leaving Masami alone and feeling very awkward in the canteen.

"Hey, Ma-chan!" Masami looked up as her orange-haired senior sat down in front of her.

"Hello, Amemiya-san." Amemiya Azusa frowned.

"What's the matter? You seem kinda down."

Before Masami could reply, another girl with orange hair and blue eyes sat down.

"Azusa, you're either deaf or really air-headed. You heard the argument just now." Amemiya Chiyoko flicked her sister's forehead.

"Ow! Chi-neesan, that hurts! But, Ma-chan wouldn't be upset by that. It's a regular occurrence."

Masami sighed at her junior and classmate. "It's not the argument that I'm worried about. It's the bet. I'm 99% sure they'll regret it tomorrow, but both will be too stubborn to admit it, and the result will be catastrophe!" she wailed.

The two sisters looked at each other and smirked. Masami knew that smirk. It was their signature 'We-have-a-great-idea-that-will-probably-end-in-chaos' smirk. Azusa turned to Masami.

"We have an idea, Ma-chan! We'll follow you! And we'll drag Ko-niisan along too! Maybe even Ibuki-san… Of course, the Shindou siblings must come… Ma-chan! Can you bring your brother too?"

Masami was slightly suspicious of their 'idea' but knew better than to ask. She would probably regret it and once the Amemiya sisters set their hearts on something, it would be done, even at the expense of others.

"Fine…" Masami conceded.

"Yeah!" Chiyoko and Azusa high-fived each other. At that moment, the bell rang and all the students scrambled back to class.

* * *

**Just a short introduction for your request, Shiranai-san! The next chapter will hopefully be out tomorrow!**

**Thank for reading!**

**- Mitsuko**


	2. Preparation

- Tsurugi Residence -

It was the day of the Tanabata. The main event was the fireworks show at night, but there was plenty to do during the day, too. There were stalls, food stands, etc. There was even a special 'Lovers Trail' set up by the Raimon Student Council. As for what it's about, the Student Council members have kept it a secret!

Not like Tsumiki wanted to participate in any of them.

"No!" Tsumiki internally swore. Masami- oh wait, it was probably Chiyoko and Azusa's idea. Anyways, the three of them had come over to her house. And had brought along help.

There was Chiyoko and Azusa's brother, Amemiya Kohaku, a senior with orange hair, blue eyes, a friendly disposition and crazy agility. Seriously. That guy is rumoured to hang around street performers and circus performers to train. Anyways, she only knew him through Masami, who knew him through Azusa, Chiyoko and Mukuro. What is he doing here?!

Next was Masami's younger brother, Ikusaba, a brunette with more interest in being a manager than soccer player, for some reason. Someone once put forth the suggestions that Ikusaba liked guys. That suggestion was not taken to kindly.

Hell, they had even dragged along her cousin! Although Tsumiki knew that Yuuiko was just visiting with her family, she suspected that Azusa had somehow convinced Yuuiko to help bring her out of her room. It didn't have any effect on her, though. They weren't really close.

"C'mon, Tsu-chan! Open up!" Masami's voice filtered through the door. Tsumiki covered her ears.

How did she end up in this situation?! Oh yeah, the freaking bet!

A male's voice popped up. "Tsurugi-san, please come out!" Tsumiki only ignored Kohaku.

"Don't be so stubborn, please!" '_And damn you too, Matsukaze,' _Tsumiki cursed Ikusaba.

"Tsumiki, what is wrong with you?" Yuuiko asked. By the tone of her voice, Tsumiki guessed that Yuuiko was currently wondering what the heck was going on.

"Hey! Tsurugi! Open up!" Chiyoko pounded on the door, receiving a sweatdrop from Tsurugi Aoi, mother of Tsumiki, who was standing outside along with the children, watching the scene. Thankfully, her husband had gone out with his elder brother to catch up on the last few months they were separated.

Finally, Azusa spoke up. "Oh, well! Fine, stay in your room! I'll tell Shindou-san you've forfeited the bet!"

The others all grew silent.

"Azusa, you did _not _just go there!" Kohaku whispered frantically. Trust his sassy little sister to get them all killed!

"Oh yes I did!" Azusa snapped her fingers in her brother's face. Before he could reply, the door opened.

At the sight of a very pissed off Tsumiki, all but Azusa shrunk back in fear. The dark aura surrounding the girl was not be to taken lightly.

Glaring at the grinning Azusa, Tsumiki addressed them.

"Where the _hell _is my yukata?!"

In spite of herself, Masami smiled. Azusa's methods may be crude, but they certainly were effective. Aoi hurriedly went to get the yukata which she had prepared for Tsumiki under Masami's request. And also under Azusa's orders.

After receiving her yukata, Tsumiki yelled at the others to get the hell outta her house before running into her room. The others apologised to Aoi for the commotion and went back to their own homes to prepare for the festival.

Yuuiko sighed along with her aunt.

"Tsumiki has some crazy friends," Yuuiko commented.

"Yeah," Aoi nodded.

"Yuuiko! Come here and try on your yukata!" Tsurugi Meiko yelled out to her daughter from another room.

"Coming, mom!" Yuuiko yelled back before running off. Aoi looked around the house and realised that the children had made quite a mess. She grimaced.

"I should clean this up before Kyousuke comes back. Hopefully Yuuichi can distract him until then. If not…" Aoi shuddered. She didn't want to think about what her husband would do to poor Tenma and Taiyou if he found his house in a mess due to their kids.

* * *

- Matsukaze Residence -

"Hi Mukuro!" Masami and Ikusaba greeted their brother. He smiled at them.

"So where have you two been?"

Masami and Ikusaba looked at each other.

"Well, the Amemiya sisters dragged us along on one for their crazy schemes…" Ikusaba didn't need to continue. Mukuro nodded understandingly.

"I really pity Amemiya-san. His sisters are rather crazy. But I guess they're as fun as they're crazy."

At that moment, two brunettes popped their head into the living room. Matsukaze Tenma and Ayame, parents of Masami, Mukuro and Ikusaba, called out to their children.

"Masami! Ikusaba! Come here, your yukata and kimono are ready! Mukuro, go and change, it's almost time for the festival!"

Masami and Ikusaba ran to collect their clothes and Mukuro went to his room to change.

* * *

- Amemiya Residence -

"And that's how we got Tsurugi-san to join the festival!" Azusa finished her story delightedly. Chiyoko was nodding her head while Kohaku was groaning. Why, oh why, did he have to be dragged into this?!

Their audience both smiled. Amemiya Sora smiled as she ruffled her daughters' heads. They certainly had taken after her. Amemiya Taiyou, on the other hand, was smiling for the sake of not upsetting his children. At the same time, he knew that Tsurugi Kyousuke would probably hunt him down for Azusa and Chiyoko's antics. At times like this, Taiyou wished that there wasn't a holiday and that he was still at work. He could feign ignorance then.

'_I'm so dead.'_

Clapping her hands, Sora jumped up.

"I've prepared your yukatas, Azusa and Chiyoko! Let me get them for you. Kohaku, your kimono is in your room."

The three children got up, with the two girls rushing after their mother while the boy went to his room, but not before patting his father on the back sympathetically.

Taiyou could only give him a 'Save-me-please' look which went ignored by his son.

* * *

- Shindou Residence -

"So whatever you do, _don't_ go with Tsurugi!" Shindou Okatsu commanded her elder brother, who listened without much interest. He knew how much she hated Tsumiki and honestly couldn't be bothered to listen to her rants anymore.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?!"

"Yes, yes."

"Ongaku-nii!"

"Okatsu-sama, Ami-sama is calling for you," Okatsu's maid respectfully bowed after delivering the message and backed out of the room. Grumbling, Okatsu left her brother in peace.

"Finally… Thank you, Okaa-sama!" Ongaku thanked his mother for saving from having to listen to Okatsu's rants _again._

"I wonder what she wants with Okatsu, though… Huh, probably trying on the yu… ka… ta!" Ongaku sat up with a start and slapped his forehead.

"Oh no, I forgot Otou-sama asked me to try on _my _kimono!" Hastily, Ongaku went to change before his father got back from work. As the boss of the Shindou Financial Group, his father had to stay at work to 'take care of a few things'. Hopefully that gave Ongaku some time to change into the complicated silk kimono!

* * *

- Ibuki Residence -

"And you're all set!" Ibuki Azumi announced as she finished dressing her son. Ibuki Masamune looked at his appearance in the mirror and thanked his mother. If not for her, he would probably have worn the kimono the wrong way or something.

"You look just like your father!" she complimented as Ibuki Munemasa entered the room.

"You're wrong. He doesn't look just like me."

"Eh?"

"After all, if he did, I'd have to fight with my own son for my wife!" he joked as he kissed his wife.

"Ah! Mom, Dad, get out of my room!" Masamune yelled as he covered his eyes. Azumi giggled before pulling her husband out.

"C'mon, let's leave him alone to prepare."

Masamune took one last glance at the mirror before his phone buzzed. Picking it up, he saw that he had received a message from his friend.

_From: Amemiya Kohaku_

_To: Ibuki Masamune_

_Hey, Ibuki! Are you ready for the festival? If you are, meet us by the riverbank! We're spending the day together!"_

_- Kohaku_

Ibuki quickly typed a reply back.

_From:_ _Ibuki Masamune_

_To: Amemiya Kohaku_

_Sure! But who's 'we'?_

The response was quick.

_From: Amemiya Kohaku_

_To: Ibuki Masamune_

_Oh, it's gonna be you, me, my sisters - you remember Azusa and Chiyoko, right? Anyways, they're coming along. Tsurugi Tsumiki and her cousin's coming along too. Tsurugi Yuuiko, I think. Then there are the Matsukaze siblings, Matsukaze Masami, Mukuro and Ikusaba. Shindou Ongaku's coming too, I believe. And if he is, high chance his sister's following. ;)_

At the mention of Okatsu, Masamune blushed. Of course Kohaku would tease him about that. That trait seems to run in the family.

"Bye, Mom, Dad! I'm going to the festival!" Masamune yelled as he left the house.

"Bye bye! Have fun!" Azumi waved to him. After he left, she turned to her husband and smirked.

"Operation Lovers Festival is underway."

* * *

**How was that, Shiranai-san? Hope you're satisfied with Part 2 of your request. This chapter is basically the children preparing for the festival. Next one will be the festival itself!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**- Mitsuko**


	3. Stall Games and Park Visit

**I realise I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter so this applies to both chapters.**

**Inazuma Eleven belongs to Level-5.**

**Tsurugi Tsumiki, Tsurugi Yuuiko, Shindou Okatsu, Shindou Ongaku, Shindou/Koutetsu Ami, Matsukaze Mukuro, Matsukaze Masami, Matsukaze Ikusaba and Ibuki Masamune belong to Shiranai Atsune.**

**Tsurugi/Okubo Meiko, Matsukaze/Kobayashi Ayame, Ibuki/Taku Azumi, Amemiya/Kagome Sora, Amemiya Kohaku, Amemiya Chiyoko and Amemiya Azusa belong to me.**

**The cover image belong to ZenAiZunomichi (deviantART).**

* * *

"Hey! Matsukaze! You're late!" Kohaku yelled and waved to his friends. The three siblings hastily ran up to the group.

"Sorry!" Mukuro rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Kohaku was about the respond when an irritated cough cut him off.

"Uh-hm! Are you done, Nii-san? Good! Now, as the Matsukaze siblings are _finally _here, we can start today's programme." Azusa shot a glare at the three brunettes. Mukuro, Masami and Ikusaba backed away slightly.

"Programme?" Kohaku asked.

"Yup!" Chiyoko pulled out a piece of paper. Kohaku resisted the urge to slap his palm to his face. Only Chiyoko would actually make a schedule for a festival. For that matter, only Azusa's crazy enough to anger Tsumiki. His sisters were weird.

"So, what are we doing?" Yuuiko spoke up for the first time. She was honestly feeling quite uncomfortable. She had thought that she would spend the day just wandering around. Sure, she's kinda happy that Tsumiki brought her along (after pressure from both their mothers), but she didn't know anyone!

Mukuro looked over Chiyoko's shoulder. Normally, people would be annoyed or at the very least uncomfortable with that, but Chiyoko wasn't normal. Heck, this girl once jumped through the classroom window just to get her brother!

"Looks like we're playing stall games first!" Mukuro announced. Sighing, Chiyoko just decided to pass the list around.

"Stall games till one, lunch from one to two, visit to the park until four, dinner from six to eight and fireworks show at eight. This is quite precise!" Masami read the list out aloud.

Noticing Azusa's burning gaze on him, Ikusaba gulped. "I'm guessing that since we're late by half an hour, the time to play stall games has been cut by half?"

"What took you guys so long, anyways?" Masamune asked. Masami mumbled something about tripping over her yukata and Mukuro stopping by a sports shop.

Ongaku stared at the list quizzically. "Hey, what's happening from four to six? Did you forget something?"

"The Amemiya sisters don't forget anything. That's a fact I learnt the hard way." Tsumiki glared at Azusa. She was still mad at her after the incident in the morning.

Azusa, again, was unfazed. Instead, she grinned. Okatsu couldn't help but find her smile similar to that purple cat she once saw in some show. What was its name? Che-something Cat. Ah well, probably didn't matter.

"From four to six, there's a surprise!" At that, almost everyone groaned. The Amemiya sisters' 'surprises' were more often than not unwelcome by the others.

Masamune sighed. "Let's just get this started."

"Yeah! Let's get this show on the road!" Azusa and Chiyoko cheered, only to receive 'I-am-so-not-looking-forward-to-this' looks from Tsumiki, Yuuiko and Okatsu. The Matsukaze siblings were hyped up. Kohaku, Masamune and Ongaku looked at each other and shrugged. They definitely weren't getting out of this, so might as well just go with it.

* * *

Now in front of the street lined with stalls, Azusa stood before the group.

"Okay, since we don't have enough time to play everything, we'll be split into two groups! One will take the left side of the street and the other will take the right side! Um, there's eleven of us, so the left group will have six and the right group will have five! Hey, Chi-neesan, have you gotten the groupings?"

Chiyoko held up her phone. "To ensure that the groupings aren't biased, I used an online randomizer. So! In the left group, there's the Matsukaze siblings, Shindou Ongaku, Tsurugi Tsumiki and Ibuki Masamune. The right group consists of Tsurugi Yuuiko, Shindou Okatsu, Azusa, Nii-san and me."

The reactions were, needless to say, priceless. Let's see them in order, shall we?

Mukuro: "I'm fine with that, but what kind of randomizer is that?!" He cocked his head to the side, confused.

Masami: "At least Tsu-chan and Shin-chan aren't together. But…" She looked at the two girls nervously.

Ikusaba: "Tell me, how did the two groups of siblings all end up together?" He raised an eyebrow.

Ongaku: "I'm with Tsumiki, huh… Well, at least Okatsu isn't coming along…" He quickly glanced at his sister.

Tsumiki: "Whatever. Anything is better than Amemiya Azusa and Shindou Okatsu." She glared at the said girls.

Masamune: "What the…" He looked at Okatsu longingly.

Yuuiko: "…" Despite her expressionless face, she was nervous about going to the stalls with these people whom she didn't know. And without Tsumiki.

Okatsu: "WHAT?!" The rest of Okatsu's dialogue shall not be given as it contains language unsuitable for a young lady.

Azusa: "Yay!" She giggled, most likely laughing at the others, especially Okatsu.

Kohaku: "Someone… Save me…"

Chiyoko clapped her hands. "Now that that's over and done with, let's start! Meet back here in half an hour!"

And so, the two groups set off.

With the left group, Tsumiki and Ongaku were chatting. So were Ikusaba and Masami. Mukuro was dragging Masamune away to prevent him from running after the right group.

With the right group, Kohaku was attempting to talk to Yuuiko, although the girl was hesitant to answer. With Azusa on her left and Chiyoko on her right, both girls having linked arms with her, Okatsu had no choice but to go along with the rest of the group.

Throughout the thirty minutes, all the children learnt something new about each other.

For the left group, it was: Tsumiki was crazy strong, Ongaku was the world's best thrower, Ikusaba, Masami and Mukuro were really quick on their feet and Masamune had inherited his father's goalkeeper and basketball skills. Somehow.

For the right group, it was: Kohaku, despite his words, would do anything for his sister, Yuuiko was actually quite nice once she opened up, Okatsu seemed to be able to control every single little thing, from the flying ball to where people walked, Chiyoko loved dressing up, and that one does not simply Azusa that she lost. The poor stall owner's ears are probably still ringing.

* * *

Lunch was a quiet affair. Well, as quiet as it could be. The children ate their ramen while discussing the stall games.

Correction, the boys were discussing the stall games with Yuuiko. Okatsu and Tsumiki were having another glare-battle, Masami was trying to separate them, Chiyoko was trying on all the accessories she bought and Azusa was triumphantly hugging the huge stuffed bear she 'won'.

* * *

Next was the visit to the park.

The effects of the festival were definitely beginning to show. Masami had gone to play with some children from the elementary school. Ongaku gave Tsumiki a flower, one she accepted, not without some tsundere-ness, though. Mukuro was chatting with a now-calm Okatsu, with Masamune watching them closely. Azusa and Ikusaba were bickering over something-or-other, but it was a friendly one, not a full-blown argument. Kohaku and Yuuiko laughed as they talked about random stuff, mostly about Yuuiko's life and Kohaku having to deal with the craziness known as his sisters. After failing to get her siblings' attention, Chiyoko settled for trying to get Masamune to stop stalking Okatsu like a creeper.

"Masami-chan?" Masami turned at the sound of her name and smiled at her two juniors.

"Hello, Koutarou-kun! Naoko-chan!" The two younger children grinned at her.

"Ne, Masami-chan, can you play with us? There's an odd number of us, and Natsuki-chan needs a partner to play."

"Um…" Masami glanced at her friends. Most of them nodded as a sign of approval, with Azusa grinning at her and Chiyoko reminding her to be back by four. Smiling, Masami ran off with the two kids to play.

"Tsumiki. Here. I picked this for you." Ongaku handed her an ajisai flower. Tsumiki blushed slightly at the act from her fiancé, took the flower and looked away.

"A-Are you even allowed to take the flowers?! Geez! But… thanks…"

Okatsu glared at them until Mukuro tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, can I ask you something, Shindou-san?"

"Yes?" Okatsu raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you hate Tsurugi-san so much?"

"Well, she's annoying, among other things! To top it all off, Otou-san got Ongaku-nii engaged to her! How could he?!"

Mukuro nodded understandingly as Okatsu ranted on and on. Finally, she ran out of steam and looked at him again.

"But… why do you ask?"

"Oh, Masami tells me about your fights all the time."

Embarrassed that there was a possibility that Mukuro now thought of her as a whiny spoilt brat, Okatsu flushed red and looked at the ground. Noticing her change in mood, Mukuro hastily tried to cheer her up.

"I'm not saying that you're bad or anything! It's good to have some competition now and then!"

Okatsu looked up and gave him a small smile. Azusa took note of this with great interest.

"Ongaku and Tsumiki are doing well… Okatsu… And Mukuro… But they said Masamune… Ah, never mind. It's still good!"

"Why are you talking to yourself and staring at my brother like some stalker?"

Azusa started, hearing the voice behind her. She whipped around and smiled at Ikusaba. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Right…" Ikusaba raised an eyebrow, definitely unconvinced.

"Hey!" Azusa's smile dropped.

"With you, one must always be careful!"

"Iku-kun! You're meaner than Tsumiki!"

"Don't call me that!" And the two continued their bickering. Kohaku sweatdropped.

"My sister is acting crazy again…" The girl beside him giggled.

"You have interesting sisters, that's for sure!" Kohaku gave Yuuiko a strained smile.

"Ah, I guess it's fun, too. How's your life, Tsurugi-san?"

"Call me Yuuiko, please. Both Tsumiki and I are 'Tsurugi-san'. As for my life, well, it's quite simple, really. My father is a businessman and my mother now volunteers at the local childcare centre on weekdays and at the hospital on weekends. I don't have any siblings. I have a few friends in school. I'm part of the school's Cultural Club. Have you heard of it? It's rather unique to my school. We basically discuss things to do with, well, culture. We're in charge of organising events like this so that the Student Council doesn't have so much to do. On days we aren't preparing for a festival or events, we research on other cultures and try to spread the knowledge and interest in them. Um, is there anything else you want to know, Amemiya-san?"

"That's fine. Your club sounds so cool! And call me Kohaku, Yuuiko-san! After all, there are three 'Amemiya's! Well, since you told me about your life, it's only fair that I told you about mine! My father is a doctor and my mother is a housewife. You know my sisters. They're my only siblings. At school, I usually hang out with Matsukaze Mukuro, Ibuki Masamune and Shindou Ongaku. As for my club, it's not as interesting as yours. I'm part of the school's soccer club."

Yuuiko nodded, listening, and the two continued chatting. Azusa's attention had strayed from Ikusaba and the girl was now looking at her brother, her eyebrows practically embedded in her hair.

"Nii-san and… Yuuiko?! That's interesting…"

"Hey, Azusa! Pay attention for a bit! Geez, you're so easily distracted!"

Azusa, taking offense in that, puffed out her cheeks.

"If I'm that easily distracted, how did I end up in the Debate Club?!"

"What does attention have to do with debate?! Anyways, you probably got in since you're an expert at arguing!"

And they were at it again.

Chiyoko took one glance at Kohaku and decided against interrupting him. She looked at Azusa and after some internal argument, decided to leave her alone. She was, honestly, bored. Sure, she and Azusa had planned to stand by the sides and let the others slowly bond during this two hour stay at the park. But she had expected to be able to talk with Azusa. Now that she was arguing with Ikusaba, Chiyoko was left alone.

"Hmm, Masami is still with those elementary school kids… I probably should leave Tsurugi and Shindou alone, they're doing fine… Matsukaze seems to be handling the other Shindou well… I'll leave Azusa and the younger Matsukaze brother to argue… Nii-san seems quite happy with the other Tsurugi girl… And that leaves… Ibuki!"

Latching onto her target, literally, Chiyoko tackled Masamune to the ground, causing everyone to look at them.

"Just ignore them…" Ongaku lead Tsumiki away from the kinda awkward scene. Okatsu gaped at them while Mukuro couldn't help but laugh. Azusa and Ikusaba had paused their bickering and were both almost rolling on the ground laughing, especially Azusa. Kohaku slapped his palm to his face while Yuuiko smiled, although she was sweatdropping.

"Amemiya Chiyoko! Get off me!" Masamune yelled. Chiyoko giggled but did as he said.

"Why did you tackle me like that?!" Masamune cried, still mad about the whole running-and-tackling-him-to-the-ground thing.

Chiyoko only giggled again. "Well, you seemed distracted staring at Shindou and Matsukaze like a creeper, so I thought this was the only way to get your attention!"

Okatsu and Mukuro both stared at the now-blushing boy. "Staring at us…?"

"H-Hey! I was just glancing at them! And what kind of attention-grabbing method is that?!"

"Right, just glancing… For like five minutes! Anyways, it worked, didn't it?"

Masamune groaned. This was not going well. Okatsu rubbed her temples while Mukuro tried his best to forget that Chiyoko had just told him that one of his best friends was staring at him talking to Okatsu for five minutes.

"Anyways… Ibuki! I'm bored! Entertain me!" Chiyoko pointed at him.

Masamune looked at her. "_Entertain_ you?!"

"Yep! Teach me basketball or play soccer with me, anything! I'm bored!"

"Considering you're in the Environmental Club, I would expect you to be interested in gardening or something! Go do that!"

Chiyoko crossed her arms and gave Masamune a scowl which could make a grown man cry.

"Okay, okay! There should be a basketball court nearby…"

"Yay!" Chiyoko clapped her hands and grinned while Masamune only walked away, evidently mad.

And so, the rest of the trip to the park went by pretty normally. Tsumiki and Ongaku spent time together, Ongaku and Mukuro discussed a multitude of subjects, Kohaku and Yuuiko laughed and chatted, Azusa and Ikusaba bickered on-and-off, Masami continued playing with her friends and Masamune tried to teach Chiyoko how to play basketball.

Finally, the two hours were up and the group was fully gathered again. Azusa then stepped forward.

"Alright, now for the 'special' event!"

"_What_, exactly, are we doing?" Ikusaba asked.

Azusa gave them a mysterious smirk.

"You'll see! I promise, you guys will love it!"

The only response she got was everyone, with the exception of Chiyoko, groaning.

* * *

**Ajisai is hydrangea, I believe. Correct me if I'm wrong!**

**So sorry for the late update! Would a lengthy chapter make up for it? **

**There's gonna be 1-2 more chapters, with one bonus chapter, BTW!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**- Mitsuko**


	4. The Inazuma Love Ride

**Inazuma Eleven belongs to Level-5.**

**Tsurugi Tsumiki, Tsurugi Yuuiko, Shindou Okatsu, Shindou Ongaku, Shindou/Koutetsu Ami, Matsukaze Mukuro, Matsukaze Masami, Matsukaze Ikusaba and Ibuki Masamune belong to Shiranai Atsune.**

**Tsurugi/Okubo Meiko, Matsukaze/Kobayashi Ayame, Ibuki/Taku Azumi, Amemiya/Kagome Sora, Amemiya Kohaku, Amemiya Chiyoko and Amemiya Azusa belong to me.**

**The cover image belong to ZenAiZunomichi (deviantART).**

* * *

When Azusa showed the others what the surprise was, the girls slapped their palms to their foreheads while the boys' jaws dropped to the ground.

"Welcome to… The Inazuma Love Ride!" Azusa gestured dramatically to the water rollercoaster-slide-thing.

"Of all things…" Kohaku moaned.

Azusa continued at full speed. "So! Get changed as you'll probably get wet and I'm sure you don't want your kimonos soaked. Each boat-thing can take two people, obviously, as this is a 'Love Ride'. And no, you can't choose your partners! The pairings are random, done by the workers."

"Good, cos the last time we did 'random', it was anything but random!" Ikusaba retorted. Azusa only rolled her eyes.

"Wait, but we didn't bring any extra clothes!" Okatsu pointed out. The knowing smirk Azusa gave her only caused the anxiety to grow.

"Hey, you made it!" All eyes turned to look at…

The group's parents?!

A smiling Tsurugi Aoi, Meiko and Yuuichi were with a scowling Kyousuke. Shindou Takuto and Ami were with their servants. Matsukaze Tenma and Ayame were also there. Ibuki Munemasa was smirking at his son with his arm protectively around Azumi. Finally, Amemiya Taiyou and Sora were waving to their children.

"M-Mom?! D-Dad?! What's going on?!" Yuuiko nearly choked on air.

Meiko, still smiling, explained. "Well, Azusa-san and Chiyoko-san told us about their little plan, so we're here to bring you your clothes!"

And once again, it was Azusa's fault.

"When in doubt, blame Azusa…" Okatsu muttered.

Tsurugi Tsumiki and Yuuiko were led away by their mothers, with Tsurugi Kyousuke death-glaring at Amemiya Taiyou, causing said man to hurriedly chase after his wife and children. The Shindou siblings received fresh clothes from their servants while the Matsukaze trio were given bags of clothes. Ibuki Masamune was led away by his smirking father and gushing mother.

Finally, they were all gathered back in new clothes, mostly t-shirts and shorts to ensure that no fancy clothes or such were damaged by water.

Aoi and Meiko kissed their daughters and Yuuichi ruffled Yuuiko's hair before dragging a still-angry Kyousuke away. Takuto and Ami left after hugging their children, with their servants trailing behind. Tenma patted his sons' backs and Ayame hugged her daughter before leaving. Munemasa and Azumi both whispered into their son's ear, causing said boy to blush heavily, before heading home. Sora high-fived her daughters as Taiyou wished his son luck with dealing with the two girls. They then left the group.

There was a brief awkward silence before the voice of one of the workers, Kasahara Genpaku according to his nametag, cut through.

"Ah, Amemiya-san? Here is the list of match-ups for the ride!" He handed Azusa the list and hurried off. Azusa's face had a weird mix of a satisfied smile, a grin and a smirk, causing most to back away from her.

"Alright, time to start! First pair! Tsurugi Tsumiki and Shindou Ongaku!"

Tsumiki rolled her eyes. Random? Yeah, right! She grabbed Ongaku's arm and pulled him away from a livid Okatsu. Chiyoko giggled.

"Geez, I wonder how our dear lady here learnt so many profanities!"

Okatsu only swore again, this time her anger being directed at Chiyoko.

"Next! Nii-san and Tsurugi Yuuiko!"

Chiyoko pushed the two towards the ride, winking at Kohaku.

"Now, now, Nii-san, don't get too wild!" she whispered to him, causing Kohaku to become extremely flustered, to the amusement of the two sisters and Yuuiko.

"Moving on, Shindou Okatsu and, Matsukaze Mukuro!" Azusa yelled again, the slight confusion in her voice quickly replaced with glee.

Mukuro slowly patted Okatsu on the back as he led her towards the water. Okatsu had relatively calmed down. That is, until Azusa spoke again.

"Hey! Okatsu! Maybe taking a dip would help cool you off!" And once again, Mukuro had to struggle to stop Okatsu from flat-out strangling Azusa.

"For the fourth pair, we have the one and only Ibuki Masamune and Nee-chan!" This time it was Chiyoko who blushed. Masamune didn't notice this as he led her to the boat, all the while staring at the now-leaving boat of Okatsu and Mukuro. Azusa quickly put a hand on Chiyoko and comforted her.

"Don't worry, he'll notice you soon!"

Now, only Azusa, Masami and Ikusaba remained.

"Well, you two are the only pair remaining, so you can take the last ride!" Azusa gestured towards the boat/cart. Masami blinked.

"But what about you, Amemiya-chan?"

Azusa's head snapped forward, evidently stunned.

"Huh? Oh, I was going to just hang around and wait until you guys were done." Azusa made way for the siblings only to be stopped by Ikusaba.

"I don't mind if the three of us are crammed into a two-seater. Do you mind, Nee-chan?" Masami shook her head and looked expectantly at Azusa.

"Really?! Thank you guys so much!" Azusa's arms wrapped around the necks of both brunettes as they laughed. The three of them got into the cart and while it was kinda squeezy, it wasn't uncomfortable. In fact, it was quite cozy!

And so, the final cart left and the ride started for the group.

* * *

Tsumiki and Ongaku were riding in silence. Finally, Ongaku spoke up.

"Hey, Tsumiki. I know you'll probably get mad at me for saying this, but could you at least try to get along with Okatsu?"

Tsumiki looked at him indignantly.

"What?! Why should I?!"

Ongaku put a calming hand on her arm.

"You see, we're going to get married once you turn eighteen. You're going to have to see Okatsu more often. And… I really want you to be happy with me, Tsumiki."

Tsumiki turned a bright shade of red.

"I… I… Argh. For you, I'll try, Ongaku."

Ongaku visibly brightened at this.

"Thank you, Tsumiki!" And the, he pressed his lips to her forehead.

He.

Kissed.

Her.

Tsumiki blushed scarlet and opened her mouth to protest, but…

"KYAAAA!"

"AHHHH!"

The two screamed as the boat suddenly did a 90-degree drop down a waterfall.

* * *

Kohaku and Yuuiko heard the screams before they saw the drop. They both gulped and looked at each other, eyes wide with fear.

Kohaku attempted to put up a brave front.

"W-Well, I guess we're going down soon too, huh?"

As the steep fall came into sight, Yuuiko thanked the gods the cart was moving slowly. She grabbed Kohaku's hand tightly.

"K-Kohaku-san…?"

"Yeah, Yuuiko-san?"

"Um, this might be a bit too late but… I'm terrified of heights!" Yuuiko clenched her eyes shut.

Kohaku was momentarily stunned. No wonder she was practically shaking with fear. The boy patted her hand, causing Yuuiko to open her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm here with you."

Yuuiko faintly blushed and smiled slightly before screaming her lungs out as they plunged downwards.

* * *

Okatsu, finally calm, attempted to speak with Mukuro when the screams of Tsumiki and Ongaku punctuated the air. Both Okatsu and Mukuro flinched.

"I'm guessing there's a drop soemwhere which Azusa _oh so kindly _forgot to tell us about," Okatsu said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I think that was Tsurugi Tsumiki-san and your brother who screamed…" Mukuro pointed out. At the mention of the two, Okatsu flared up again.

"Oh_ right_, Azusa paired them up together!"

Mukuro sweatdropped. "You know, Amemiya-san isn't _that_ bad…"

"She isn't that bad?! Are you kidding me?! Name one incident where whatever she did actually _helped_ one of us!"

"Well, she did get me here with you…" Mukuro muttered.

"What…?!" Did Okatsu hear that correctly?! Mukuro said something but Yuuiko's scream and Kohaku's yell covered it.

"Huh?!" Okatsu strained to hear him. Both didn't realise that the sound of the waterfall was getting louder. And louder. And louder.

"I said, she got me here with you!" Mukuro yelled right before the two went over the edge.

* * *

Considering Chiyoko and Masamune were sitting in silence, with Masamune staring at the direction of Okatsu's cart and Chiyoko staring forlornly at _him_, save for the slight giggling when Kohaku and Yuuiko screamed, one could have heard a pin drop.

And thus, both heard loud and clear what Mukuro had said to Okatsu.

"What?!" Masamune jumped up, causing the boat to rock dangerously. Chiyoko yelped but was ignored by Masamune. After trying and failing to stabilise the boat, Chiyoko did the first thing that came to mind. She grabbed Masamune, pulled him down and held him so tightly that he couldn't move. She stayed as still as possible as the boat slowly stopped rocking.

When Chiyoko let go of Masamune, she was evidently red.

"Ibuki, never do that again!" she yelled at him. Masamune apologised quickly. After all, he nearly caused both of them to fall into the water.

Now, Masamune may be a tad obssessed with Okatsu, but he wasn't blind. He thought for a bit. Whenever they were together, Chiyoko always hung around him, even if her siblings were there. During soccer or basketball training, she would always pop by to speak to him. She claimed that she was either visiting Kohaku or wanted to see how the basketball club worked, but all she would do was chat with him and occasionally get him a drink or snack. During the park trip, she had pulled her away from Okatsu and forced him to teach her basketball. Now that he thought about it, she had been slightly pink then, but he had put it down to breathlessness from the sport or from simply running and tackling him. And then there was the look Azusa gave them when they were heading for the boat. Finally, these pairings were obviously rigged by Azusa. While Azusa loved playing matchmaker, she cared for her siblings more. Take all that and add in the blush Chiyoko was sporting now, it wasn't that difficult for Masamune to realise what was going on.

Once his mind hit that conclusion, he, too, blushed.

"Um, Chiyoko-san… I'm sorry, but-!"

"I understand. You like Shindou, don't you? Don't worry, I won't force myself onto you. But…" Chiyoko looked up, the determination in her eyes shocking Masamune.

"I won't give up. One day, I'll make sure you fall in love with me!"

Masamune was at a loss for words.

"Uh… Uh…"

Chiyoko laughed. "Don't sweat it, Ibuki. If it's better, just ignore and forget what I just said. Don't let my feelings dampen your mood!" Chiyoko's cheerful smile was contagious, and Masamune soon found himself smiling.

"Hey, look! The waterfall! Here we go!"

And just like their predecessors, Masamune and Chiyoko screamed. But unlike the others, their screams weren't of shock or terror. Their screams were happy, laughing ones.

* * *

Masami was an observant girl. She was far more observant than what her friends give her credit for. And thus, all the jokes, smiles, laughs and nudges exchanged between Azusa and Ikusaba didn't go unnoticed by her.

Masami liked playing matchmaker, just like Azusa. She wasn't as… _enthusiastic_ as Azusa, but she still found it fun. Looking at her younger brother playfully shove Azusa, not so hard that she fell off, though, Masami couldn't help but wonder if maybe in a few years, the two would get together.

Well, if they really did feel something for each other, she would help them to the best of her abilities! After all, Azusa, despite what Tsumiki and Okatsu thought of her, really did like helping others. If not for her, this day wouldn't have been as exciting and fun!

'She's just like Ikusaba…' Masami thought. Somehow, Masami's thoughts drifted to her _own _love life. She smiled. She would keep it a secret. Just for a bit more time. She wasn't sure how the others would react if she told them she was going out with her classmate, Echigoya Natsuki!

That's right! When Masami went off with Koutarou and Naoko earlier, she had, in fact, gone to see their cousin, AKA her boyfriend!

"Nee-chan?" Ikusaba's voice brought Masami out of her reverie. Ikusaba and Azusa were silent and staring at her quizically.

"A-Ah, yes, Ikusaba?"

"You were spacing out with a weird smile on your face," Azusa bluntly pointed out. Masami instinctively slapped a hand over her mouth and blushed.

Hastily changing the subject, Masami recalled vaguely hearing some screams.

"Hey, Azusa, was that Mukuro and Shin-chan screaming?"

Azusa beamed. "Yup! Before that it was Nii-san and Yuuiko. Before _that_ was Tsumiki and Ongaku. And-!"

Azusa was cut off by the sound of a boy and a girl screaming yet laughing at the same time.

"And that's Nee-chan and Masamune! Next is us!" Azusa continued.

All three of them turned to look at the approaching fall.

"Ready?" Masami started.

"One…" Azusa said slowly.

"Two…" Ikusaba tensed slightly. And finally…

"THREE!" Masami, Azusa and Ikusaba cheered at the same time as their boat dropped down the waterfall. Laughing, cheering and screaming all the way.

* * *

_SPLASH!_

When they landed, the boat flipped and they found themselves in a pool of water. It was shallow enough that they didn't drown, but deep enough to ensure that no one was hurt from the fall. Still laughing, they shook water from their hair and made their way to the edge of the water.

They were pulled up by a few workers and were each given a towel to dry themselves. With that done, they made their way to the others who were already waiting.

Despite all that had gone on before the ride, everyone was happy. Heck, even Tsumiki and Okatsu were smiling!

"Did you guys have fun?" Masami asked.

"Yeah!" Ongaku answered while Tsumiki nodded.

Kohaku and Yuuiko shared a glance before saying together, "Yes!" Masami noticed Kohaku's hand clutching Yuuiko's and briefly smiled.

"While I don't appreciate my hair getting wet, I must admit this was a good way to release stress, tension and stuff like that," Okatsu stated and Mukuro agreed with her.

Masamune and Chiyoko laughed and high-fived each other. "That was awesome!"

"I am so glad I didn't miss out on this!" Azusa ran forward and embraced Masami, the elder girl returning the hug.

Mukuro checked the clock.

"It's nearly six, should we get going?"

"Yeah!" Azusa quickly thanked the workers at the ride and led the group to a restaurant. The children, now much more open to each other, were actively chatting and laughing together as they ate.

* * *

At 7.45pm, Azusa ushered them out of the restaurant.

"And now, time for the fireworks show!"

* * *

**If you're wondering about the ride, think of it as one of those water rides you find at amusement parks, where it's almost like a rollercoaster, just with more water and less flying around in the air.**

**So, next chapter shall be the last! After that, I'll upload a bonus chapter. The pairings for the ride were obviously fixed. So, the bonus chapter will basically be this chapter, but with the pairings really randomised. I'll use to create the pairings.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**- Mitsuko**


	5. Fireworks

**Inazuma Eleven belongs to Level-5.**

**Tsurugi Tsumiki, Tsurugi Yuuiko, Shindou Okatsu, Shindou Ongaku, Shindou/Koutetsu Ami, Matsukaze Mukuro, Matsukaze Masami, Matsukaze Ikusaba and Ibuki Masamune belong to Shiranai Atsune.**

**Tsurugi/Okubo Meiko, Matsukaze/Kobayashi Ayame, Ibuki/Taku Azumi, Amemiya/Kagome Sora, Echigoya Natsuki, Amemiya Kohaku, Amemiya Chiyoko and Amemiya Azusa belong to me.**

**The cover image belong to ZenAiZunomichi (deviantART).**

* * *

The kids, with Azusa at the lead, ran towards the Prism Field. They stood as a group and waited for the fireworks show to start, but slowly they broke apart.

The first to go were, surprisingly to all but Masami, Ikusaba and Azusa. Ikusaba muttered something about him getting 'the crazy one out of here' so that the others could 'finally have peace' before pulling a protesting Azusa away from the group.

Next were Okatsu and Mukuro. After the events of the water ride, Okatsu was almost desperate to get some time alone with Mukuro.

It's a good thing they left, too, as a few minutes after they went, Tsumiki and Ongaku separated from the others. The others knew about their relationship and left them alone.

After Chiyoko's playful shove, Kohaku took Yuuiko and led her away from the crowds. The last few hours have done wonders on their relationship. They're still just friends, due to the fact that they've known each other for less than 24 hours.

As the others dispersed, Masamune sighed melancholically. Unrequited love sure hurt. Okatsu didn't even spare him a second glance! He looked up after mentally slapping himself. Who was he to complain? The orange-haired girl in front of him was suffering too. Chiyoko was attempting some light talk with Masami, not wanting to face the inevitable awkwardness of being with Masamune, practically alone.

Masamune called her name and she turned to him suddenly, eyes slightly wide.

"Yes, Ibuki?" Ibuki flashed her his signature gentlemanly smile which made her heart melt.

"Do you want to take a stroll with me?"

Jumping on the chance, Chiyoko nodded furiously. With a wave to Masami, the two walked away together. Masami smiled. There was a happy ending for everyone.

All of a sudden, a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who~!" a familiar male voice whispered into her ear.

"Natsuki-kun?" Masami guessed with a smile on her face.

The person behind her removed his hands and Masami spun around, hugging her boyfriend tightly. It really was a perfect day.

* * *

Ikusaba was in trouble. While dragging Azusa away, he had pressed a hand over her mouth and poked her to stop her from screaming and yelling. Now, he wondered if he had done seomthing wrong or gone too far. It was rare to see a silent Azusa.

He hesitantly approached the girl. Azusa, after being pulled a safe distance away from the group, had stomped on Ikusaba's foot. He let her go and she glared at him before walking to an empty space and sitting down. For the last five minutes, she had stared at the sky hugging her knees, unnaturally quiet.

"Azusa…?"

Ikusaba touched her shoulder and was extremely shocked to find herself on the verge of tears.

"Did you have to do that…? Was covering my mouth and dragging me away really necessary? I know I'm crazy at times, but I do know how to control myself…" Azusa's voice was barely above a whisper and she buried her face into her arms and knees. A few tears fell from her face.

Ikusaba sat down beside her, causing her to turn away from him. A hand on her arms brought her attention back, though.

"Azusa, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Ikusaba was sincere. He truly was. But to Azusa, they were just empty words.

"Save your breath. I know what others think of me. I'm not deaf. Is it that bad to want to help others? To want to make others happy? Sure, some of my methods may be a little on the wild side, but things work out well, don't they?"

Ikusaba finally realised why Azusa was crying. She had organised the entire trip for them, from planning out the events to even rigging the pairings for the ride. And yet, no one had said 'thank you' to her. In fact, the others, Ikusaba included, always groaned and had generally negative reactions to whatever Azusa did. Him calling her crazy and saying that it would be peaceful without her was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Ikusaba wrapped an arm around Azusa's shoulders.

"Azusa, thank you." Azusa stared at him.

"For what?"

"For today, of course! I doubt we would have had so much fun if not for you!" Ikusaba smiled brightly at Azusa. Said girl wiped her tears with her arms and smiled back.

"You're welcome, Ikusaba!"

_BOOM!_

Both of them turned towards the sky as the first firework exploded.

"It's starting, it's starting!" Azusa cheered and Ikusaba laughed. They looked at each other and burst into more laughter as the skies lit up.

* * *

Okatsu and Mukuro were peacefully waiting for the fireworks show to start.

"Hey, Okatsu?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your favourite colour?"

"W-what kind of question is that?!"

"Well, I've decided. From today onwards, I'm going to discover one thing about you everyday!" Okatsu blushed while Mukuro grinned.

"H-hey! If you're going to do that, then it's only fair that I get to do the same to you!"

"Huh? Oh! I've got it! Equivalent exchange! For one fact you tell me about yourself, I'll tell you something about me! How's that?"

Okatsu grinned. "Sure! So, my turn!"

"Bring it on!"

"Who do you like?" This time, Mukuro blushed.

"Jumping right into the personal questions, eh?"

"… Mukuro, you do know that I can tell you're trying to avoid the question, right?"

Mukuro sighed. "Yeah… Who I like, huh… Okay, I'll tell you!"

Okatsu leaned forward expectantly.

"… After the first firework explodes!" Okatsu facepalmed.

"Hey, I need time to gather my courage to say this, okay!" Mukuro protested.

A sigh left Okatsu's lips. "Fine. But after the first firework explodes, you are so telling me!"

Okatsu turned and glared at the sky, begging for a firework. Her wish came true only a minute later.

As the firework exploded, Okatsu smirked at the flustered Mukuro.

"Mu~ku~ro~kun~!" Okatsu intentionally acted like, as she would call it, Azusa.

"Fine, fine! It's…" His words were drowned out by the next friework. Okatsu nearly groaned. Just like at the waterfall!

"What?!"

"I said, I like…" Oh not again. This time Mukuro was the one who wanted to groan. It took so much just to say it the first time. Now he has to do it the third time?!

"I can't hear you!"

Mukuro thought for a bit, weighing the pros and cons.

He then decided, screw it, grabed Okatsu's face and kissed her full on the lips. Okatsu's eyes widned but she eventually kissed back as the fireworks burst in the background.

Ah, how romantic. Thank the heavens Azusa wasn't there with a camera.

* * *

"This was a nice day," Ongaku commented.

Tsumiki choked. "Nice?! First, I was dragged out here in the morning. By Azusa. Then, I was forced to take part in stall games. _By Azusa. _The park trip wasn't that bad, but then came the ride. Once again, _Azusa!_"

Ongaku pressed his lips into a firm line.

"Tsumiki, do you mean that you didn't enjoy any of those activities and you regret coming here?"

Tsumiki looked at him, eyes widening. He had a point. No matter that she said, she did have fun. And it was thanks to Azusa.

If she hadn't been dragged out of her house, she wouldn't be sitting here with Ongaku.

If she didn't play the stall games, she wouldn't have been able to laugh with Ongaku at Masami and Mukuro failing at throwing the baseball.

If she hadn't gone for the park trip, she wouldn't have spent time with Ongaku.

If she had refused to get on the ride, she wouldn't have been able to have as much fun as she did.

"I… I did have fun. I did enjoy everything today. Huh, until you pointed it out, I didn't even realise I was having fun. Why?"

Although the question was a rhetorical one, Ongaku answered her anyways.

"Because you're about as stubborn as Okatsu."

"What?!"

"Yes, you were angry with Azusa this morning. But because you were so stubborn, you refused to admit that Azusa was right in dragging you out. You kept on telling yourself that you did not want to be here, even though you were happy."

Tsumiki looked away. Everything he had said was true. Wait a second. How did he figure her out so easily?!

"Because, we're engaged. And I would be one horrible fiancé if I didn't have you figured out."

Okay, Tsumiki, decided, she was either more easily read than she had thought or Ongaku could read minds.

"Don't worry about it. You're here now. You're here with me."

Tsumiki blushed again, and let out a yelp when Ongaku wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him.

Ongaku laughed as Tsumiki's face brightened at the fireworks, while she responded by teasing him about the startled jump he made when the first one exploded.

* * *

"So, when are you leaving?" Kohaku asked Yuuiko, a smile on his face despite the sinking feeling in his gut.

"Tomorrow evening. We only came for the festival. Dad needs to go back to work and I need to get back to school."

"Oh." Kohaku looked away and hoped that she hadn't caught the disappointment on his face.

He turned when a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Y-Y-Yuuiko-san?!"

"Kohaku-san, thank you so much for today. If not for you, I'm sure I would still be awkwardly standing alone by myself. Thank you."

Struggling to contain the blush on his cheeks, Kohaku could only stammer out a reply.

"I-it's nothing, really. Y-you looked kinda lonely, s-so I thought that I might as well befriend you. There's nothing wrong with one more friend, r-right?"

Yuuiko released him and smiled. It was one of those bright smiles which is often seen in romance stories, but this wasn't a story.

"Hey, what's your number? We can still message each other, right? Even if that doesn't work out, email would do just fine. And I'm sure Dad will bring us back here. After all, Kyousuke-ojisan is his younger brother."

Smiling, Kohaku traded phone numbers and email addresses with Yuuiko, and also made plans about what they would do the next time she visited. Kohaku even considered visiting Yuuiko himself.

"Hey, look! The fireworks are starting!" Yuuiko pointed to the sky.

"Wow… No matter how many times I see the fireworks show, I'm always amazed…" Kohaku stared at the exploding flowers in awe.

"True!" Yuuiko giggled. Kohaku gave a her look before bursting into laughter himself. The two lay on the grass laughing to their hearts' content.

Why they started laughing in the first place, they didn't know. But, they didn't care.

* * *

As they ambled through the field, Chiyoko kept her head down and was silent, greatly surprising Masamune.

He knew Chiyoko as a bold and adventurous girl. She was the girl who collaborated with Azusa to plan this meeting. She had jumped through his classroom window to get her brother. She had kicked the basketball team captain in the knee and threatened to do so again at a more vulnerable location.

And so, seeing this quiet side of her was quite a shock.

"Chiyoko…" Masamune started but was cut off when she suddenly snapped her head up and looked him in the eye, fire in her gaze.

"Tell me honestly, Ibuki. Did you only ask me to come for a walk with you because you pitied me?"

"I-!"

"Well, I don't need it. I'm not the type of girl who would run around crying her eyes out if the guy she likes doesn't like her back. I don't need you to go out of your way to make me feel better. Or, are you only trying to use me to get over Okatsu?"

"Hey!"

Chiyoko huffed and turned away from him.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter anyways."

She started to walk off.

"Wait!" Masamune hastily grabbed her wrist. Chiyoko was about to snap at him again, but Masamune hurriedly spoke first.

"Look, I'm not doing any of that! For that matter, I don't even know what I'm doing in the first place! I know today has been chaotic, but can you just give me a chance here?"

Masamune nearly punched himself. Even he didn't understand what had just come out of his mouth.

Chiyoko stared at him. Her mouth slowly stretched into a smile before she erupted in a fit of giggles.

"_What?!" _Chiyoko had doubled over and was clutching her stomach.

"What… What on Earth was that?!"

Masamune groaned and covered his face. Eventually, the laughter died down and Chiyoko pried his hands away from his face.

"Okay, I have no idea what you said, but here are my thoughts. Let's just take things slowly, alright? I mean, I know what I feel, but I highly doubt you do. So take a chance with me and see where this goes!"

Masamune grinned. She phrased it much better than he did.

"Alright!"

The two smiled at each other and turned their heads to the lit sky.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Natsuki questioned Masami. She snapped out of her daydreams and smiled gently at him.

"Oh, nothing. Hey, Natsuki-kun, can I introduce you to my siblings tomorrow?"

It truly was a perfect day.

* * *

**Yay, final chapter! Oh goodness, it's been over two months since I started this!**

**Anyways, the bonus chapter should be coming up soon. Since this is the 'official' ending, I'll just put this here.**

**I hope you enjoyed this story, Shiranai-san!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**- Mitsuko**


	6. Bonus Chapter

**Inazuma Eleven belongs to Level-5.**

**Tsurugi Tsumiki, Tsurugi Yuuiko, Shindou Okatsu, Shindou Ongaku, Shindou/Koutetsu Ami, Matsukaze Mukuro, Matsukaze Masami, Matsukaze Ikusaba and Ibuki Masamune belong to Shiranai Atsune.**

**Tsurugi/Okubo Meiko, Matsukaze/Kobayashi Ayame, Ibuki/Taku Azumi, Amemiya/Kagome Sora, Kasahara Genpaku, Amemiya Kohaku, Amemiya Chiyoko and Amemiya Azusa belong to me.**

**The cover image belong to ZenAiZunomichi (deviantART).**

* * *

There was a brief awkward silence before the voice of one of the workers, Kasahara Genpaku according to his nametag, cut through.

"Ah, Amemiya-san? Here is the list of match-ups for the ride! The final group is going to have to squeeze, though, since there's an odd number of you." He handed Azusa the list and hurried off. Azusa's face looked like it was about to crack into two from controlled laughter.

"Alright, time to start! First pair! Matsukaze Ikusaba and Nii-san!"

Ikusaba blinked. Well. It really was random this time, it seems. The two got onto the boat, both doing their best to ignore Chiyoko's cries of 'shota' and 'yaoi'.

"Next! Nee-chan and I!"

Chiyoko grinned and linked arms with her sister. The two would be discussing a _lot_ during this ride.

"Moving on, Tsurugi Yuuiko and Matsukaze Mukuro!" Azusa yelled again.

Yuuiko looked at the smiling brunette and shrugged. It would be good to make new friends, she supposed. The two sat down in the cart, talking about trivial stuff. She didn't really like the look Okatsu was giving her. Mukuro also did not appreciate the shocked face of Kohaku somehwere down the ride gaping at him.

"For the fourth pair, we have the one and only Ibuki Masamune and Matsukaze Masami!" Masamune glanced at Okatsu again before entering the ride with Masami. Azusa subtly stroked her sister's arm when she felt the elder girl stiffen.

"Shh… It's okay…"

The remaining trio looked at each other and their jaw dropped.

"Well, looks like the Shindou siblings and Tsumiki are together!"

Shindou Ongaku and Okatsu with Tsurugi Tsumiki crammed together on a 'love ride'. This was not going to end well.

Still laughing like madwomen, Azusa and Chiyoko shoved them into the cart before they could run away or even protest. All they could do was glare at each other (Tsumiki and Okatsu) or sit in a corner awkwardly (Ongaku).

Azusa and Chiyoko climbed into their own cart and cheered as they started to move.

The fun is only just starting!

* * *

Ikusaba and Kohaku were chatting about trivial things, mostly soccer.

"I think you'd make a good manager!"

"Thanks, Kohaku-san. By the way, Mukuro-nii once mentioned something about Azusa and Chiyoko jumping through your classroom window?"

A month ago, Kohaku would have turned red with embarassment. But now that he's gotten over the incident, he laughed.

"That's right! It was during my Science lesson. My teacher had held us back to explain some stuff, but right after school I had a family event to attend. Actually, I'm sure Azusa, Chiyoko and my parents would have been fine with me being a little late, since I had school and all. I'm sure my aunt and uncle would have been okay too. It's just, my cousins, Rokurou and Koromo. Rokurou gets impatient easily and Koromo is, as Azusa calls her, a 'himedere'. She thinks of herself as a princess or a queen and expects to be treated as such. And since simply knocking on the door and asking for me was 'too mainstream', they climbed a tree to the second level, walked along a branch and yelled at Ibuki to open the window. I must admit, now that I think about it, everyone's reaction was priceless! I can see why Azusa almost fell off laughing. Ibuki was too stunned to do anything, so Shindou went to open the window before the branch broke and my sisters fell. Once that was done, they jumped right through, smiled at my shell-shocked teacher and said in sweet voices, 'Excuse us, but we're here to get our brother, Amemiya Kohaku. We have a family event now and we don't want to keep our cousins waiting.' Then, they took me by both hands and led me out. I think I must have been like a child then, too shocked to focus on what was going on."

By now, Ikusaba was laughing too.

"I'm glad yet disappointed that Azusa isn't in my class. Imagine how much more exciting school would be."

"Well, you two are the same age. Maybe you'll end up in the same class as her one year. Wait a second…"

Ikusaba stopped laughing as a strange look crossed Kohaku's face. He yelped as Kohaku grabbed his shoulders and nearly whimpered under the terrifying gaze he was receiving.

"Ikusaba, you're a nice guy and all. But I swear, if you even consider doing anything to Azusa…" Kohaku left the threat hanging as Ikusaba shook his head vigorously.

"I wouldn't dare!"

"Good!" And Kohaku was back to his usual self. Ikusaba heaved a sigh of relief. So this is what the infamous 'elder sibling overprotectiveness' was like. How did Kohaku connect 'I want Azusa in my class because it would be fun' to 'I want Azusa in my class because then I can attack her like a hormonal teenager boy'?!

During this whole event, none of them realised that the sound of the water was getting louder until…

'OH MY GOD KOHAKU IT'S A WATERFALL!"

"WHAT AZUSA NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT THIS!"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"So, you are Tsurugi-san's cousin, yes?" Mukuro started the conversation. Yuuiko just nodded.

"Where are you from?" he tried again.

"The city of Hachimantai in the Iwate Prefecture." Well, at least she responded.

"I see." And the two lapsed into silence again.

That was soon broken by Ikusaba and Kohaku's screams. Mukuro and Yuuiko whipped their heads towards the upcoming waterfall, terror written all over their faces.

"WAHHHHHHH!"

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

This was awkward. Masamune and Masami floated down the river. It was silent as Masamune's thoughts were fixated on a certain green-haired girl.

"Ibuki-san? Are you thinking about Shin-chan again?"

Bright red and spluttering, Masamune turned to her.

"I'm more observant than you know. It's quite obvious, actually." While Masamune felt a little uncomfortable with that information, he realised that Masami could be the answer to his problems.

"Um, Matsukaze-san… Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Of course, what do you want to know?"

"Ah, does… Does Okatsu happen to be… Interested in anyone?"

Masami had expected this. She pondered for a while. Break the guy's heart with the trust, feign ignorance and give him hope, or lie through her teeth and make him happy.

Second choice it is.

"Well, Shin-chan doesn't really tell me about this stuff. But…" Masami gave him a sly grin. Masami, sly? That's unusual.

"Even if it doesn't work out between you and Okatsu, I know someone's willing to be with you."

With those cryptic words, Masami clammed up, with Masamune pestering her for details, which she refused to give.

And then the waterfall came.

* * *

"Cut it out, the two of you!"

During the ride, Okatsu and Tsumiki had been silent, but there had been tension in the air. So, Ongaku made the grave mistake of starting a conversation.

Oh, he definitely did start a conversation. Which escalated into a battle of sarcasm and sharp words. Which then became a shouting argument. Which evolved into the two girls physically fighting, with poor Ongaku caught in the line of fire.

Tsumiki huffed and sat down again, removing her hand from Okatsu's hair and started to fix her clothes. Okatsu also sat down and let go of Tsumiki's arm. She ran her hand through her hair in an attempt to straight it again. Ongaku gave both an exasperated look.

"Alright, I know you two don't get along, but for the love of soccer, please _try_. I'm marrying you in a few years, Tsumiki. For my sake, and Matsukaze Masami-san's, I guess, can the two of you please try to live with each other?"

Reluctantly, Tsumiki and Okatsu nodded. Suddenly, Okatsu's head snapped to her right.

"Is that a drop…?"

Ongaku's jaw went slack and Tsumiki's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

Despite all their differences, the same thought passed through Okatsu and Tsumiki's minds as they tipped over the waterfall.

Azusa was so _dead._

* * *

Cackling, Azusa counted the number of screams.

"Masami and Masamune are down the waterfall!"

Chiyoko's grin faltered slightly.

"A-anyways, so it's Nii-san and Tsurugi's cousin, right?"

Azusa nodded, her mind already focused on her matchmaking skills.

"They seem to have hit it off well, and Nii-san has to get a girlfriend somehow!" The two sisters laughed again.

"Tsumiki and Ongaku, definitely. I mean, c'mon, they're engaged! But Okatsu will be a problem… Unless we can get Mukuro to man up and confess. That would work out! As for Masami… I'm not sure, but I think she may have a boyfriend already. My instincts are telling me to leave her alone and I trust my instincts. Ikusaba is too young for a girlfriend. Seriously, I think I'm too young to date, so he should be too."

Chiyoko giggled, before hesitantly asking the question that's been bugging her since the start of the ride.

"Then… What about Ibuki…?"

Azusa gave her a confused look. "Of course he's with you."

The other girl turned red. "But he likes Okatsu… Don't you usually try to pair people up only if there's a high chance of success?"

Azusa snorted. "What kind of sister would I be if I pair the guy you like up with someone else? Sure, that's usually how I work, but I like to believe that I have a sense of familial loyalty! Wasn't it obvious with Nii-san and Yuuiko? For all I know, she has a love interest in her hometown. I'm still going to try, though!"

Chiyoko gave her younger sister a grateful smile.

"Thanks, Azusa."

"No problem! Now hold on tight, I heard the trio just now, so that means we're nearing the waterfall!"

With those words, the last raft tumbled over the edge.

* * *

**And that concludes Matsukaze, Tsurugi, Shindou, Ibuki and Amemiya's Tanabata! Thank you for sticking with me until now!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**- Mitsuko**


End file.
